In deep submicron technology, System-on-Chip (SoC) products may require a high-speed and low-power embedded memory to support increasing storage capability. Both random access memory (RAM) and read only memory (ROM) have been widely used. ROM may be dedicated to read operation with non-volatile stored data which is essential for boot-up processing.
The search for higher capacity and higher speed memory has intensified over the years. However, there is an evident tradeoff between the capacity and the speed. The higher the capacity, the slower the access speed.